Vocaloid All Stars
A Vocaloid franchise by a variety of companies, organized by the USA Kimberly Jordan (aka Kimberly AJ) *Casting *Transcript *MMD settings Transcript Introduction Hatsune Miku: Hi there, home livers, I'm Miku Hatsune from Japan and I'm the leader of all the Vocaloids. Just before I came here, I figured out that there were not 5, but 6 Vocaloids, and I know all their names in order; they are my old friends Leon, Lola, Miriam, Meiko, Kaito, and of course, Sweet Ann. Come over here, all of you! MEIKO: Thank you so much, Miku, I'm feeling soft-hearted by such friendship with your clever ideas my heart makes me want to propose a toast for the full gathering. KAITO: I know. And in that case, I'll have to use some of my ice cream to make us some tasty floats because there are so many Vocaloids about to get here. LOLA: Oh, my stars, talk about unique inspirations! I've been yearning to share this moment with my only lover, haven't I, Leon? LEON: Well, Lola, I definitely have no doubt about that. Who can stop us from retiring? Miriam: There is just one master who I know wants to get us all together and that is Kimberly Jordan from Maryland. Sweet ANN: She's not only a Vocaloid lover, but she also likes making a great crossover like she feels that Disney is the best franchise of them all. Miku: Well, then, shall I introduce the rest of the Vocaloids to you? I know this whole group is not yet complete. Rin Kagamine: I'm Rin Kagamine and this is my brother Len. Len Kagamine: We seem to be the first duo of Vocaloids overall. Prima: Why, hello, dears, I'm Prima and I'm the first Vocaloid to be a themed opera singer. I may be called a contralto, but I love singing soprano notes of mine. *singing high notes* Just like this~! Camui Gakpo: Oriental greetings, I am Kamui Gakupo, sometimes known as Gackpoid, and I am a simple purple samurai with 3 belongings. My ancestors passed down this katana to me, but I also own my very own fan and parasol for moments of tranquility. Megurine Luka: Hello, I'm Luka Megurine and I'm the first Vocaloid to have pink as my theme color. For some reason, I've been deemed the first Japanese Vocaloid to inherit English as the second language, and now, more Vocaloids from different countries are getting it very well. Gumi Megpoid: You know why I have a full name? Some people only call me Gumi and most of the others like to call me Megpoid, but thanks to Master Kimberly, I'm easily known as Gumi Megpoid, the first green Vocaloid of the whole cast. SONiKA: Good day, wannabe Vocaloid supporters, I'm Sonika and I appear to be Gumi's British cousin. We both have green eyes and hair, don't you know? To make us look different, I like my hair long tied in a ponytail. Big AL: What's up, pals? I'm Big Al and I'm deemed the first American Vocaloid of them all. I mostly have a date with Sweet Ann which is no problem to me. SF-A2 Miki: I'm SF-A2 Miki and I'm the only Vocaloid to have bolts and ratchets on my body. You can say that it makes me look different from the others. Yuki Kaai: Hi! My name's Yuki Kaai and I'm the first Vocaloid kid ever! I like soft toys and I want to do my best to make good grades. And here's my teacher Kiyoteru Hiyama. Ready to take your turn, Kiyoteru-san? Kiyoteru Hiyama: Yes, I am, sweetie. Now, to all the Vocaloid lovers around the world, not only do I teach young kids, but I also do a few more businesses. Tonio: My name is Tonio and I'm another Vocaloid to be a themed opera singer. With Prima, I would never in my whole life be alone. Lily: Hey, I'm Lily and I'm one of the Vocaloids to be named after a classified flower. I think I'll just have to get those lily flowers myself... VY1 Mizki: I am Mizki and I'm one of the two Vocaloids who are geishas. Pink is my color and I love dancing with twin folding fans in my hands. So much for rhyme patterns, huh? I'll save my performance for some occasion. Iroha Nekomura: Nya~! Paws on the front; I'm Iroha Nekomura and I'm a big fan of Hello Kitty by Sanrio. All this tells me that I'm a cat lover and it's purrrrrfect! Gachapoid Ryūto: Heya, I'm Ryūto Gachapoid and I'm another Vocaloid kid! I like frogs and dinosaurs and I can't wait to see what the dinos looked like in what's now Japan. Piko Utatane: I'm Piko Utatane and I'm the first white Vocaloid ever! As you can see, my tail is like an electrical plug that I can charge into any outlet. Try not to mess with me by plugging me into a mishap, OK? VY2 Yūma: I am Yūma and I'm another samurai of all the Vocaloids. Sometimes, I change my hair from pink to black and I get into my very own traditional costume. It's for some occasion, really. MEW: A bright greeting to the colorful world; my name's Mew and I'm the only Vocaloid who appears in black and white. I would be much obliged to have colorful accessories in your honor. SeeU: How's it going, newbies? My name is SeeU and I'm the first Korean Vocaloid of the extended group. My cat ears are like speakers, you know? And I'm starting to have what I like to call the SeeU Sense. Rion Tone: Great to see you! I'm Rion Tone and I'm another Vocaloid to have a twintail hairstyle. That proves that our leader Miku is not the only one and I don't think this hairstyle is overrated. Oliver: Hello, I'm Oliver and I'm the only Engloid who is a Vocaloid kid. I'm also the first Vocaloid to have a little buddy and it's a little bird named James who's waiting for me in a birdcage, so I'll have to check on him soon. CUL: Here I am! My name's Cul and I'm another one of the red Vocaloids. Did you know that I was the first one to have red eyes and hair? Well, it's sort of like a shade of scarlet, so I need to get myself a mirror. Yukari Yuzuki: Greetings, I am Yuzuki Yukari and I'm the second Vocaloid to have the color purple. I'm also the first Vocaloid to be a Voiceroid, so I'm half and half. Oh, and I really love bunny rabbits in all types. My, oh, my, who can resist such a texture of silky softness? Bruno Garcia: Ah, just very feliz to meet you, amigos, I'm Bruno Garcia! Clara Sanchez: And I'm Clara Sanchez. We're the first and only Spanish Vocaloid couple ever! We never had an English voicebank, but we want it so bad, or in Spanish, mal. IA: Hi there! I'm Ia and my subtitle is Aria of the Planetes. I'm so happy to have an English voicebank and I want to be deemed bilingual. Lapis Aoki: Boy, am I so excited to see you just in time! I'm Lapis Aoki and I have a real birthday that is 4 days away from an American Girl named Kimberly Jordan. Would the rest of the audience like to listen? I was the first Vocaloid to have a gemstone theme and I want an English voicebank, too. Tianyi Luo: Honorable greetings, dear westerners, my name's Tianyi Luo and I'm the first Chinese Vocaloid of them all. I'm also the second Vocaloid to have a little buddy and it's a fairy named Tian Dian. Have you guessed that it is a girl? I see. May some good fortune carry on. Galaco: I'm Galaco and I'm the only Vocaloid to have my hair colored in more than one color. I'm blonde and brunette, and I have red, yellow and blue streaks on my bangs. I still have a long way to go overcoming deactivation because of my supporters worldwide. Mayu: Nice to see you, wannabes, I'm Mayu and I'm the first Vocaloid to have a soft toy as my buddy. This is Mimi Usano and she is a girl bunny with heart-shaped holes in her ears. I wouldn't be calm at all without her. AVANNA: Hi~ I'm Avanna and I'm the only Vocaloid who is Celtic-themed. Have some of you been guessing that my heritage symbolizes Ireland? I prefer that place and sometimes, I just unwind to play the legendary Celtic harp. *snaps her fingers to summon the harp and plays a ditty with the harp* Yuu: Get ready to meet the only trio of all the Vocaloids; the ZOLA Project! I'm Yuu, the blond one wearing pink. Kyō: I'm Kyō, the ginger-color-haired one wearing blue. Wil: And I'm Wil, the dark-haired one in a dark green shirt. We have the same symbol which is kind of like the shape of a wishbone. Or as it turns out... ZOLA Project: A tuning fork. Yan He: My name is Yan He and I'm a white Vocaloid from China. I know you Chinese-Americans feel confused that white is the color of mourning in China itself, but it's the color of purity for the western world, and I promise I'll come there anytime. Yohioloid: Yo! What's up? I'm Yohioloid and I'm the third Vocaloid to have a little buddy. It's CUBI; he's a flying CD player. Whenever I insert any of my CDs into him, I tell him to play the music from them and I sometimes sing karaoke with my golden hand microphone in my part-time. He's also automatic. MAIKA: Now that I heard him say little buddies, I, Maika, another Vocaloid from Spain, have my very own one. This is NOVA and she is my sphere-shaped robot drone. She can frequently change colors on her flashing eye of light. Merli: Butterfly kisses to you all, my name is Merli and I am Lapis' big sister. I used to tease her a lot provoking her to be upset, but then, my conscience told me to stop and listen to her. Now we seem to be good sisters and will be onward. Nana Macne: Wow! What a big stage I'm standing on! *takes off her beret* Hey, young girls, I'm Nana Macne and I'm the only member of the Macne Family who is officially a Vocaloid. My entire family is mostly a big group of UTAUs and I want to show them my Vocaloid group. Kokone: My name is Kokone and I'm a Japanese brunette Vocaloid with a brownish color. I think it's true that some Japanese people like their hair brown. Anon: Here comes another duo of Vocaloids~ I'm Anon. Kanon: And I'm Kanon. We seem to be fraternal twin sisters because of the different lengths of our hair. (Anon & Kanon giggling) V Flower: Everybody really likes to easily call me Flower, because I've been named after so many types of flowers around the world. I'm a girl who sometimes looks like a boy, so don't confuse me in that look, all right? Zunko Tōhoku: Arrows up! *shoots one arrow* Zunko Tōhoku at your service! I am the only Vocaloid who is a profound archer and I'm one of the V Girls with green hair, only my shade is darker. Rana: Hi, new friends, I'm Rana and I'm the only Vocaloid to have 3 little buddies. Before I show them to you, I may be 0 years old considering to be a Vocaloid kid and the youngest of all Vocaloids, but I look like a 10-year-old girl and I love wearing rainbow clothes. My first little buddy is Morio Shishou, a panda who is red or pink according to artists. My second one is kind of an armless little doggy named Jasmine Researcher; she has green ears, you know. And my third little buddy is the smallest of them all, a cube-shaped penguin known as Sacchan/ Sakiko. Well, I technically think my introduction is done because I feel like I've spoken enough. Chika: My name is Chika and my theme colors are black and pink. I seem to have pale skin as it looks, but I am still alive just like all the other Vocaloids. Xin Hua: I'm Xin Hua and I'm the only Vocaloid from Taiwan. I wish I could tell you the whole story of my personal life, but I should hold it for a different time. Ling Yuezheng: Pleased to meet you, visitors, I'm Ling Yuezheng and I'm the only Chinese Vocaloid to have red as not only my theme color, but also my favorite and lucky one. This is my big brother Longya. He doesn't speak English for a long time, so I'll take the time to teach him some so everybody can understand him one day. Longya Yuezheng: Ni hao~ Cyber Diva: Hey there, Vocaloid lovers, I'm Cyber Diva, simply known as Cyva, and I'm an American Vocaloid of the USA who is yellow as my theme color. I'm also into fashion, so I'll have to try checking the magazines that already exist. Sachiko: Konnichiwa, I am Sachiko and I'm another Vocaloid who is a themed geisha. I have a single big fan for more than cooling myself down. Sometimes, I use it for graceful dancing, so I'll demonstrate when my moment comes. Arsloid: I'm Arsloid and I'm one of the male Vocaloids to have red hair. I seem to be single, so I'll have to go get myself a girl. Ruby: Hi there, kids, I'm Ruby and I'm a red Vocaloid who is an American girl of the USA. I fancy ruby gemstones for my namesake and I seem to have pink hair. I really want to sing an original duet song with Miku one of these days. DAINA: Come on, Dex, the audience members might be bored to sleep. *drags Dex's arm* Oh, hi there, animal lovers, you're looking at the first American pair of Vocaloids ever. I'm Daina and this is my boyfriend and lover Dex. My theme animal is a fox... DEX: And mine is a wolf. We seem to be a furry couple in some moments, especially when our ears change from human to wolf and vixen and we get long tails that are able to wiggle and jiggle. *laughs with Daina* Unity-chan: Unity-chan, that's my mostly anglicized name. I know my V2 sounded heavy-accented, so I really want an English voicebank, for I know some words like "bunny" and "kitty". I'll try to learn more in my next days coming up. Fukase: Almost ready for the show, my fans...*takes off his hat*...and a humble greeting with the tip of my hat~ I'm Fukase and I'm the only red Vocaloid who is a boy. I'm having the same master as many other Vocaloids are having and she likes me complete with this cane I'm holding. I can frequently use it for musical numbers, wouldn't you say? Stardust: Descended like a meteorite on the earth, I am commonly known as Stardust. My Chinese name is Xingchen and Seika is my Japanese name. To all the international audience members worldwide, you might like my English name because as Master Kimberly says, everybody has preferences. Kizuna Akari: My name's Akari Kizuna and I'm another Vocaloid who is a Voiceroid. While Yukari's symbol is a bunny as she mentioned, mine is the sun which is on my barrette you can look closely on. Isn't that different? Sugar: Here comes Otomachi Una, an official set of identical twins; I'm Sugar. Spicy: And I'm Spicy! We shape the same, but our looks are very different. Cyber Songman: Hey, y'all, I'm Cyber Songman; some guys like to call me Anan and some like to call me Cyan. I'm the first Vocaloid to be an African-American and my colors are pink and blue. Uni: I'm Uni and I'm the second Korean Vocaloid of us all. I was born pink and that's my theme color. Yumemi Nemu: Allow me to say this; I'm Yumemi Nemu and I'm another brunette Vocaloid. You could say I can bring out cozy hugs because I'm in my papa's big cardigan... LUMi: Hey, I'm Lumi and I'm a Japanese Vocaloid girl with long white hair. When I take my time off, I can make English original songs for the people in most of the world. Mirai Komachi: I'm Mirai Komachi and I'm grateful to be a part of this group. I'll be getting an English voicebank whenever my time is possible. Azuki Masaoka: Don't forget more of these girls; I'm Azuki Masaoka. Matcha Kobayashi: And I'm Matcha Kobayashi. Together, we make a duo of our own. Amy: I'm Amy and I'm one of the first V5s to join the entire Vocaloid group. I know one of you have been thinking that I'm American because I was born in it somewhere. Chris: Hi, y'all, I'm Chris and I'm possibly the same nation as Amy. ALYS: Bonjour, my name is Alys and I'm the first Vocaloid to represent France. My shade of blue is darker than those who have lighter shades, so I promise you that I will have an English voicebank of my own. Kaori: My name is Kaori and this is my other half Ken. I have been tried in English for at least one song, so I want to try more. In the meantime, I'll be teaching him some English lessons since he never had it at all. Ken: OK, I'm getting it started and on track... Akaza: I'm Akaza and I'm another Vocaloid to have a pair of horns on my head. My skin is darker than all the other Vocaloids you saw, right? Rune Anri: Can you hear me now? If you're listening, I'm Rune Anri and I'm another Vocaloid girl who wears a hat. Mine is white, you know, and I wear black and red. Meika Hime: Just one more pair of Vocaloids coming right here with the last name, Meika; I'm Hime, the one with pink hair~ Mikoto: And I'm Mikoto, the one with periwinkle hair. We're the only pair of Vocaloid twins who were born with horns... Meika & Mikoto: Technically bull horns! *giggling* Len: There are the last Vocaloids who don't really have English as another language yet, so I'll introduce them with my sister. Sweet ANN: So can I. Let's start with Mo Qingxian. She's a purple-haired yellow Vocaloid from China. Mo Qingxian: Uh, hi...? I mean-- wǒ de yìsi shì-- ni hao! I'll work on my tongue. Len: From France, here is another red Vocaloid, Leora. Leora: Bonsoir! Rin: From Portugal, this group presents ONA; and also from China, a boy named Zhiyu Moke. ONA: Ola! Zhiyu Moke: Hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ! That means "Nice to see you" in Chinese. Miku: And from Japan which is also my Crypton and Internet Co. V Friends' country, here are Akikoloid-chan, Ueki-loid, Haruno Sora, Ring Suzune and Hibiki Lui. Akikoroid-chan: Hi! Gotta work on my English in a moment. Ueki-loid: Hey! Haruno Sora: Oh, yeah! Ring Suzune: Lucky me! Hibiki Lui: Kanpekina timing! Ruby: And last, but not least... Tianyi: ...the girl who is possibly from my country is... SeeU: Zhanyin Lorra! Zhanyin Lorra: Yahoo! Go Vocaloids, go! Miku: We are all gathered for this franchise courtesy of those who love us all along. From anime to other media, we appear mostly in songs, particularly our originals. But, I don't think that's all. Meiko and Kaito have made enough floats for us all and I'm being given a glass. *turns her head to Meiko* Arigato, Meiko. *to the audience* Here's to all the supporters of Vocaloid because all together, we are Vocaloid All Stars! (all cheering) Signature song Hatsune Miku: Vocaloids, take your positions! I think we have tons of time to show our fans and supporters what we've got. : Crypton Future Media is my team and company : So right now in this team, there are six, me and my friends Miriam It came along with Zero-G which is my very own LOLA And I exchange my love with Leon's hoping it never ends Ruby : Then came PowerFX where I had been created : As an American red girl with coral pink hair Ann : In this same company, I'm a blue-eyed blond woman : Of all the Vocaloids, I am Australian being there Kamui : After those three companies came my very own : It's Internet Co. Ltd. and I have my things to be shown Kaai : My company AH-Software follows all those four : And I think there's so much more Mizki : Following all those are my company Bplats : We all might be in a world of dogs and cats Piko I represent Sony which some people call Ki/oon SeeU And I'm from SBS A&T ready to tune MAIKA Don't you forget my team Voctro Labs IA With 1st Place Co. Mayu And EXIT TUNES, too Rana My company We've Inc. Diva Additionally YAMAHA Akikoloid-chan Lawson Convenience Qingxian Shanghai He Nian, my team ALYS VoxWave in my early time Uni ST Media Stardust Quadimension Hua Gynoid LUMi AV Artists Suzune And Vocaloid Next, all for you Azuki Masaoka: '''What about SEGA? '''Matcha Kobayashi: '''Does it really count as a company of all the Vocaloids? '''Ueki-loid: You can solve mine if you want. Sachiko There are dancing geishas such as Mizki and me Yūma And samurais who have their own blades that you see Prima Opera singers like me can sing strong Oliver Kids like me want to make their own song Yuzuki : Some Vocaloids are animal themed : Like I love bunnies with really soft ears Luo : Some Vocaloids have their little buddies : Like I own my long-tailed fairy who sometimes appears Gumi Some have green hair in different shades Tōhoku Mine is the darkest and I'm an archer girl MEIKO Some are really red, it's my outfit that's so AVANNA I seem to be the only Celtic Vocaloid in the world Miki All I wanna do is reach for the stars Nekomura Cats are really up to open the jars DAINA I bet your fluffy tails there is a vixen DEX And a wolf strutting on Kizuna There is more to come, then Yukari and I are semi-Voiceroids, you know? SONiKA: Yep, I might keep it in mind. : Some Vocaloids like wearing ponytails : Just like my hair is long enough for this Kagamine Some are sets of twins like me and my brother Len Kagamine I know it's true that we are sesquizygotic & Len What a bliss! Anon This pair is fraternal Kanon My hair is longer than my Anon's Sugar And this pair is identical Spicy We look so different, isn't it canon? Yuu : The ZOLA Project is the only trio : Of all the Vocaloids you have seen Kyo We have our own symbol Wil It's kind of like a tuning fork Project Someone might be keen Megurine : Seems like I'm not the only one with pink hair : Not all Vocaloids have markings on their skins KAITO : And me? I think I know that ice cream is nice : To the tip of my tongue, a good mood begins LEON Like some Vocaloids, my hair is blond Lily But we have different shades like mine is yellowish Kokone There are also brunettes and I'm part of its bond Tonio Going beyond computers is where my true love and I wish Unity-chan : There is one Vocaloid who has the darkest skin : She is my best friend and that's why we came in Nana : I'm the only Macne Vocaloid of us all : And I use my special skill to amaze the big and small Yuezheng : Some Vocaloids have a braided hairstyle : I for example have mine for more than awhile He : White is my color, so don't you freak out : For all westerners are there just smiling about All : From every corner of the world : We join together as one big group all together : Every color, shape and size as well as age : Mingle like a group who stays good forever Miku : I can keep all my friends as if this great club : Comes together as a group of the United Nations : This is a bunch of absolutely good sensations : With Vocaloid All Stars ONA: Vocaloid All Stars? Longya Yuezheng: Uh-huh, Vocaloid All Stars~ Lapis Aoki: I haven't taken my turn yet. : There are two Vocaloids who have gems as their symbols : And I think I'm the first one to have so Merli : I feel like I'm the only Vocaloid to have a butterfly : As a symbol for new folks to know MEW : As one of the two Vocaloids I seem to be black and white : Because of the artists with a different perspective in sight Fukase I was born with a red "X" on my face Songman And I come in pink in blue in a simple trace AL : They say I am big because of my name : I'm frequently in love with Sweet Ann for some fame CUL I mostly have black eyelashes for my common days Sanchez Having a red heart really pleases my ways Chika Feels so great that I have hairbows on my twin buns Garcia Tipping my hat just quite amuses those who take the puns Hiyama Even a school teacher like me can go around Arsloid To be a part of this group is where I'm metaphorically bound Flower I'll always be a girl no matter how I look Galaco One says I'm blond and brunette; got three colored streaks I took Gachapoid I like frogs and dinosaurs; they all are so cool Nemu This long-sleeved cardigan doesn't make me a fool YOHIOloid My little Cubi sometimes goes to where I come Komachi I can sing my heart out prompting some fans to hum Amy This entire group really includes the V5s like me Kaori I'm one of the first four, 2 are Japanese, you see Ken We have different colors of backgrounds like mine is green Chris And mine is blue, all colors are easily seen All : From every corner of the world : We join together as one big group all together : Every color, shape and size as well as age : Mingle like a group who stays good forever Miku : I can keep all my friends as if this great club : Comes together as a group of the United Nations : This is a bunch of absolutely good sensations : With Vocaloid All Stars Moke Vocaloid All Stars (Ruby Yeah) All Vocaloid All Stars Anri All nations mingle Masaoka : It's clear to me that most are individuals : But I'd rather stay with my best friend on my side Kobayashi I know we seem to be the perfect pair Girls We all come together with one special ride Prima Ah........ oh... whoa... Haruno You and I, all of us together Hime : There's one more duo of all the Vocaloids : Me and my Mikoto, we're twins born with horns Mikoto Even as sisters, she's got pink hair, I've got periwinkle of girl twins Every good oath is solemnly sworn Akaza: Do I feel like this is the longest song to be heard? Tone I say we call out one more time LEORA: OK! All : From every corner of the world : We join together as one big group all together : Every color, shape and size as well as age : Mingle like a group who stays good forever Miku : I can keep all my friends as if this great club : Comes together as a group of the United Nations : This is a bunch of absolutely good sensations : With Vocaloid All Stars All Vocaloid All Stars (5x) Manual voice cast *Saki Fujita as Miku Hatsune *Misha Bird as Ruby *Dahee Kim as SeeU *Shan Xin as Luo Tianyi *Rachel Dey as AVANNA *Jody Martin as Sweet Ann *Miriam Stockley as Miriam *Sarah Brightman as Prima *Poucet as ALYS *Asami Shimoda as Rin and Len Kagamine *EmpathP/Aki Glancy as DAINA *Naoto Fuga as KAITO *Kenji-B/Sam Blakeslee as DEX *Yu Asakawa as Luka Megurine *Meiko Haigou as MEIKO *Jenny Shima as Cyber Diva *Megumi Nakajima as Gumi Megpoid *GACKT as Camui Gakupo *Satoshi Fukase as Fukase *Miki Furukawa as SF-A2 Miki *Nako Eguchi as Aoki Lapis *Lia as IA *Chihiro Ishiguro as Yukari Yuzuki *Inory as Ling Yuezheng *Haruna Ikezawa as Nana Macne *Piko as Utatane Piko *Aimi Tanaka as Otomachi Una (Sugar & Spicy) *Kuniko Amemiya as Gachapoid Ryūto *Yuka Ohtsubo as Azuki Masaoka *Ayaka Ohashi as Matcha Kobayashi *Yuri Masuda as Lily *Eri Kitamura as CUL *Ming Yue as Mo Qingxian *Kikuko Inoue as Sora Haruno *Yohio as YOHIOloid *Kiyoshi Hiyama as Hiyama Kiyoteru *Frank Sanderson as Big Al Talkloid maganement *chorvaqueen (using V1 L♀LA, V1 LE♂N, V4 SONiKA & V3 Tonio) *vanilla mieux (using V4 Yuki Kaai, Kokone, V3 Anon & Kanon) *人形泣く (using V4 VY1/Mizki, V3 VY2/Yūma & V4 Cyber Songman) *v3xman (using V4 MAIKA, V4 Kaai Yuki, V3 Oliver, V3 Clara & Bruno) MMD settings Models * Hatsune Miku (made by SEGA) * Ruby (Vocaloid character made by adan-YoiStyle) * Sweet ANN (made by Saboten) * MAIKA (made by Pocket-P) * SeeU (made by Mamama7028) * Luo Tianyi (made by Kemilia) * AVANNA (made by Stylc) * Prima (long skirt version made by TwilightAnimeLife) * LOLA (made by AwesomePal) * Miriam (made by P-Chan93) * Rin and Len Kagamine (made by SEGA) * DAINA (made by Jjinomu) * KAITO (made by SEGA/MamamaP) * DEX (made by adan-YoiStyle) * Megurine Luka (made by SEGA) * MEIKO (made by SEGA) * Cyber Diva (made by Yamaha) * Gumi Megpoid (made by Internet Co., Ltd.) * Kamui Gakupo (made by Yamaha) * Fukase (made by TDA) * Yuzuki Yukari (made by Kuma) * Iroha Nekomura * VY1 Mizki (made by Pebbulz) * Macne Nana (made by aooni) * SF-A2 Miki (made by DesertDraggon) * Amy (Vocaloid character, made by LoveDarkAlessha) * Kaori (made by LoveDarkAlessha) * VY2 Yūma (made by TehPuroisen) * LEON (made by TododileDash) * Tonio (made by P-Chan93) * Big AL * Ken (Vocaloid character) * Chris (Voicaloid character) Accessories *Diamond heart necklace *Colored hand microphones Personnel for signature song Music and lyrics by Kimberly Jordan Musicians *Circus-P (bass synth) *Empath-P/Aki Glancy (piano) *Kenji-B/Sam Blakeslee/nostraightanswer (treble synth) *AegisSan (lead violin) *KIRA (tambourine) *Crusher-P (acoustic guitar) *Xue (Asian instruments) *Quasar-P (DJ) *Versequence (assistant DJs) *Anamanaguchi (assorted variety) *The National Symphony Orchestra (strings, woodwinds, brass, timpani drums & clash cymbals) Voicebanks for vocals *Hatsune Miku V4X English *KAITO V3 English *Rin & Len Kagamine V4X English *Megurine Luka V4X English *MEIKO V3 English *Gumi V4 English *Kamui Gakupo V3 Power *Ruby V4 *SeeU V4 *MAIKA V3 *Luo Tianyi V4 *SONiKA V5 *Fukase V4 English *Macne Nana V4 English *Yuki Kaai V4 *Oliver V3 *L♀LA V1 *LE♂N V1 *MIRIAM V1 *Sweet ANN V2 *Big AL V2 *CUL V3 *MEW V3 *Prima V3 *Tonio V3 *DAINA V4 *DEX V4 *Yuzuki Yukari V4 Jun *SF-A2 Miki V4 *IA CeVio English *Piko Utatane V3 *Iroha Nekomura V4 *Anon & Kanon V3 *Otomachi Una (Sugar & Spicy) V4 *LUMi V4 *Kizuna Akari V4 *YOHIOloid V4 English *VY1 Mizki V5 *Amy V5 *Chris V5 *Kaori V5 *Ken V5 Character designers *Crypton Future Media - Miku Hatsune, Rin & Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, MEIKO & KAITO *Natasha Allegri - Ruby (PowerFX Vocaloid) *Masami Yuuki - Gumi Megpoid (Internet Co. Vocaloid) *Zero-G Ltd. - L♀LA, LE♂N, Miriam, SONiKA, Prima, Tonio, DAINA & DEX *Sartika Nurhasanah - YOHIOloid (PowerFX Vocaloid) *Kentarō Miura - Kamui Gakupo (Internet Co. Vocaloid) *Dappleback - Oliver (PowerFX Vocaloid) *PowerFX - Sweet ANN & Big AL *YAMAHA - Cyber Diva, Cyber Songman, Amy, Kaori, Ken & Chris Programs *Vocaloid 5 *MikuMikuDance *Foreign translations by Google Translate Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Prima Category:Originals